Mate (3.0)
Mates are non-playable entities which must be obtained during the single player campaign. Much like the player, these wolves are roaming dispersal wolves on their own journey to find mates of their own, either having left their natal pack or as wolves still living with their families, ready to leave upon encountering the player. A dispersal wolf who has joined the player as their mate can be tracked via the pack stats interface, will be represented on the map with their own blip, and a heart icon will appear in the badge. This will also appear in the compass if they are following from behind. In scent vision, toggled by the V''' key, players can easily identify their mate by their amber scent trails. ('''Mates can die if you put permadeath on and make them get killed in a fight, attacking elk, fighting bears, ect) : The music that plays after establishing a bond. Behavior Placeholder. Personalities Coming soon to the anniversary edition, no two dispersal wolves will be quite the same. Each and every potential mate the player encounters will possess distinctive personalities.wolfquest.org • The Fate of the Mate, wolfquest.org • For Better or For Worse This will affect behaviors with the game world such as hunting and interactions with the player and their offspring. Amethyst Mountain Placeholder. Slough Creek Placeholder. Lost River Placeholder. Multiplayer In multiplayer, mates are not part (nor a focus) of the online game.wolfquest.org • How do I get a mate in multiplayer? This is why it is impossible to encounter stranger wolves anywhere in multiplayer, including dispersal wolves. Players are strongly discouraged from seeking, advertising or participating in any mate-related chat rooms as stated in the multiplayer guidelines.wolfquest.org • What are the rules for multiplayer games? Doing so will result in one or more warningswolfquest.org • I've been warned- what do I do? or permanent banwolfquest.org • I've been banned- what do I do? from WolfQuest. As of November 2016, the team have further clarified their stance on mates in multiplayer both on the forums and via 3.0's account system under the Game News tab.Title: Clarifying mates in multiplayer games. Read it here: http://imgur.com/llyvtbS The forum thread can be used to discuss this. Dave's posts: 1 2 3 | Susan's posts: 1 Abuse Reporting Because mate/mating-related games are a common issue and the WolfQuest Team can't possibly monitor everything that happens, players are encouraged to report inappropriate games that break the rules. Instructions and information are available in the WolfQuest FAQ.Chat and Reporting FAQs With text chat set to make a return in 3.0.2 public games, a report button was added to the lobby and pack stats interface, which allows players to submit a report in-game as opposed to the former method of being required to screenshot potential evidence and manually write up an e-mail to submit to the team for review. In the past, [[WQ Coordinator|'Cana']] founded the WolfQuest Report Team as a means of patrolling the lobby and multiplayer games. This group was disbanded in December 2015 following the removal of lexicon chat in 2.5. Gallery Mate (3.0).png|A player and their mate exploring the slopes of Amethyst Mountain. Mate scent trail (3.0).png|The mate's scent trail. AM-pack-stats-mate 3.0.png|Pack stats as they appear after establishing a bond with a dispersal wolf. Trivia References Category:NPCs Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Features Category:Friendly Category:3.0 Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Tower Fall Category:Lost River Category:Galleries Category:Roaming Entities